The fall of Mario
by Mlg Mario
Summary: Mario was scared peaxh would not come out. But when Peach said she loved Bowser he was heart broken. Untill a Mario from the future comes and Mario leaves the world


**Hi this is a one shot (still has no idea what that is :P)** **Disclaimier: Dont own cod or Mario**

It was a normal day at the kingdom. No Fucking Bowser. Mario was in panic and-- WAIT WAT.

"PEACH COME OUT IM GETTING SCARED" Screamed Mario

Then Bowser just comes in and 420 toads.

"Mario I think its time to learn the truth between me and Peach." Bowser said

Soon Daisy and her boyfriend Luigi fly in the action

"What do you want you basterd." Said Daisy

"Ya Bowser leave." Luigi said a bit scared.

Then Peach came out with tears and said.

"I love Bowser." Said Peach

Mario froze not knowing what to do or say. Rosalina just heard what happened. Daisy was crying and Luigi was in shock.

"But why Peach." Said Rosalina and Daisy with tears.

"because...hes diffrent from Mario I cant explain. Im sorry." Said Peach Crying

Then a Dark portal came and someone stepped out.

"Traitor, uh peach?" The person said with a

chuckle

"who are you?" Asked Rosalina.

"Me,Me really Im Mario." Said the Other Mario

"But Marios here not there." Said Luigi.

"Im from the future fool ,now Mario would you join me." Future Mario said.

Mario was in shock the future Mario had a scarf around his mouth and had cool shades with an Acr.

"I see then I must drug you." Said future Mario

He shoot his Acr and every ran future Mario druged Mario. He fell to the ground and sleeped.

 _My friend wake up my friend wake up._ I will call future Mario, Mario 2.

 _We must esacpe_

 _NO LEAVE MY BOTHER ALONE_

 _Brother ha what a fool ,_ _my friend get up we must escape._

Mario woke up and did not remember. He just saw a turtle thing and the floor leacking blood and talking.

"My freind can you hear me we must escape." Said Mario 2

"Ok but where I need a gun." Asked Mario

"Here grab this Ak 47 and come fight. Step one rise from evil. Step two burn them. Last step freedom." Said Mario 2

"Alright then where to." Mario asked

"To the storage place." Said Mario 2

Mario killed 5 toads and kept shooting.

"Mario STOP BRO YOUR NOT LIKE THIS." Yelled Luigi

"COME ON MARIO BUDDY STOP THIS." Screamed Daisy.

"PLEASE MARIO STOP THIS I KNOW YOURE IN THERE JUST HEAR ME." Yelled Rosalina

"What are they talking about?" Asked Mario still shooting at the toads with spears.

" They are trying to brainwash you my friend dont listen to them rember step 1 rise from evil." Said Mario 2

"Yes of cource step 1 raise from evil." Said Mario

"STEP ONE RISE FROM EVIL,. URAAA." Said both Marios

"What does that mean." Asked Daisy

Mario covered Marios 2 back. And Mario 2 did the same thing. They went into the storage place.

"Mr friend take this jug suit with the saw." Said Mario 2.

"Yes step 2 burn them." Said Mario

"Yes my friend step 2 burn them all" Said Mario 2 picking a roit sheild.

"MARIO PLEASE LISTEN TO ME STOP MARIO 2 IS EVIL."Cried Daisy

"PLEASE STOP THIS BRO WE ARE BOTHERS." Said Luigi

They both busted out of the door with Mario using the Jug suit and Mario 2 holding a roit shield.

"STEP TWO BURN THEM. URAAAA" Both said

Daisy, Luigi, and Rosalina escaped before Mario started to shoot.

"Go afther her the pink one the traitor." Said Mario 2

 _Remember no toadstool._ Said Mario 2

Mario ripped up and started to shoot everyone Peach ran with Rosalina, Daisy, and Luigi. Bowser was dragged with blood all over.

"Kill them all my friend, PUSH." Said Mario 2

Mario pulled out an M4a1 and got his noob tube and sarted to kill toads.

"MARIO PLEASE STOP YOUR NOT LIKE THJS PLEASE HEAR ME." Rosalina screamed with tears

" NO STEP 2 BURN THEM" Said Mario,"ARGHHHHHHHH"

He fell to the ground his mind was red he remembered what happened he saw Mario 2. He hated Peach for his suffering.

"MY FRIEND GET UP STEP 3 FREEDOM." Mario 2 said taking off Marios jug.

"Yes Arghh STEP 3 FREEDOM." Yelled Mario running and shooting with Mario 2

They ran to a cold frozen place. There was a cave with a green frozen pipe.

"NOOO MARIO DONT LEAVE US ME PLEASE." Rosalina said

"ARGHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Mario full of pain.

He say nothing but red he saw his brother, his girlfreind, Rosalina, and the tratior.

"MY FRIEND COME FREEDOM" Yelled Mario 2

"Im sorry so sorry." Mario said leaving

"NOOOOOOOOO MARIO." Rosalina ran with tears

"BROO NOT THE REALLY WORLD NOOO." Luigi ran with Daisy.

But it was too late Mario left to the really world never to return.

"NOOOOOOOOO MARIO NOOO." Rosalina said crying water falls

"My brother gone...ALL BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU BITCH." Screamed luigi pointing at peach.

"Im sorry I turly I--"

"NOO LEAVE THIS PLACE AND NEVER RETURN." Screamed Rosalina

"You mother fucking whore I tusted you never did I see this." Said Daisy

With That peach left she could come back just to say hi thats it.

Then Rosalina saw a note and read it out loud.

 _Dear everyone,_

 _Im sorry for what I have done I going to kill Mario 2 in his sleep. My brother Keep the Kingdom safe from Bowser and that Whore. Daisy Thanks for always being there. Toads worth I somtimes hate you but your cool. Toad thanks for being a mushroom freind. To Rosalina I love you_

 _Signed, Super Mario_

"I love you too Mario." Said Rosalina

"Thanks Bro." Said Luigi

With that Everyone left. Mario was at peace and Mario 2 killed. It was a normal day in the kingdom


End file.
